


Can You Not Die for 5 Minutes?

by Silencer_Lemonade



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Family Dynamics, Gen, Light Angst, Small Towns, Survival, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silencer_Lemonade/pseuds/Silencer_Lemonade
Summary: What if, Tubbo were to join X-Life? What would it be like for him?Based on the streams where Tubbo was on the same SMP [OTV+Friends] with Scott, it got me thinking: What if Tubbo was on X-Life?▪︎■▪︎■▪︎■▪︎X-Life AU - What if Tubbo was on the Server?[Cross Posting with Wattpad ; Early Chapters are released there]
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	1. Where Did You Come From?

Scott had honestly didn't know what he expect. He was just in the main Server Spawn area to check on his shops when he spotted a familiar young British Boy roaming around, his eyes full of wonder and curiosity.

"Tubbo?" The Scottish man questioned, calling out the boy. Turning around, Tubbo's eyes lit up with joy as he ran over to Scott, engulfing the taller man into a hug.

"Scott Smajor!" Tubbo gleefully laughed, digging his head into Scott's chest as if to seek safety. That's certainly a red flag, Tubbo, first of all, never gave Scott hugs, well, hugs that almost knock the winds out of his lungs. Second of all, Tubbo shouldn't even be here!

Wait a minute.

"Tubbo? How did you get here?" Scott asked as the young pulled away, his steel blue eyes glimmering at his icey eyes.

"Uh... I don't remember. All I remember was darkness then my eyes shot open to the bright sun!" Tubbo explained, gesturing his hands wildly. Scott just stood there, his questioning look never fading away. Tubbo should not be here. But if his eyes aren't deceiving him then it's true.

Wait. If his eyes aren't playing tricks on him then—!

"Tubbo, did by any chance... you wake up with someone whispering '9 lives left'?" Scott hitched his breath, hoping the British Boy would shake his head.

"Now that you say it... I could have sworn I heard someone before I woke up lying on this weird stone pillar." Tubbo hummed, his index finger lightly tapping his chin.

Oh no.

"Tubbo... do you have a necklace that was in your hand when you woke up?" The Scottish man was now fearful, a concerned tone of voice wavering in and out.

"You mean this?" Tubbo dug into his pocket and pulled out a silver chain with a single metal red heart clipped on.

Oh God.

"Y-yes, I mean that." Scott stuttered, pulling his eyes away from the shorter boy and digging his face into his hands. "Oh God, oh Jesus."

"Scott Smajor, what's wrong?" Tubbo asked, clipping the necklace around his neck and walking over to the taller male.

"I don't have time to deal with this." Scott mumbled before turing back around with a simple emotion. "Listen, I'll tell you what's happening later. For now, just follow me, okay?"

The British Boy nodded, and with that, the two walked off yet again. Course, every now and then, Tubbo would stop and admire each building. But soon enough, they got to Scott's Wool shop.

"Did you build this Scott Smajor?" Tubbo gasped, his eyes glossing over the large shop. White concrete walls with a large window showing the inside of the shop and rainbow steps leading upwards to the roof of the building. An array of colorful trees caught Tubbo's eyes and he awed.

"Yes, all by hand. Now come here." Scott chuckled as he stepped into the elevator. As Tubbo stepped inside and stood next to the Scottish man, the elevator shot down, earning a yelp from the shorter male. As the doors opened, Scott calmly walked out and started to check each crate, humming a small tune.

"What is this shop anways?" Tubbo asked, sitting down on the bench near the window. Scott didn't respond, his humming still filling the room.

"What are you doing Scott?" No response.

"Scott?" Still nothing, just the soft humming as Scott continued to check each crate, a small notebook in hand.

"Scott Smajor!" Tubbo yelled, causing the taller man to turn his attention to him.

"Yes Tubbo?"

"What're you doing?"

"Taking stock on the wool and frames." Scott answered back immediately, his eyes averting away from the younger.

"Oh, okay." Tubbo mumbled back, fiddling with the heart necklace tied around his neck. The room stayed silent for awhile before the sound of the elevator door caught Tubbo's attention.

Looking up, Tubbo saw a man with dark brown hair with a streak of lime green in his hair and amber eyes walk over to Scott. He wore a simple white tunic, leather vest clasped on, brown jeans and combat boots with forest green laces.

"Heya Scott! How we doing today?" The man laughed, his softer British accent spoke up, earning Scott's attention once more.

"Oh, hello Joel. It's been going well before right now." Tubbo swore he could see Scott cast a glance at him.

"Hm?" Joel's eyes landed onto Tubbo before widening again. "What the– Scott?"

"Before you ask, no. No I don't know how Tubbo got here. No I haven't told him about the rules here yet. But I'll be getting to that soon!" Scott winked mischievously, stuffing the notebook into his satchel, patting Joel's back. "Come on Tubs, let's go. I'll see you around Joel!"

"Bye Scott!" And with that, the duo got on the elevator again and shot up back to the roof, the afternoon slowly dimming down into night.

"Alright, next stop; home." Scott pulled out a scoll and handed it to Tubbo before pulling out another one for himself. "Tubbo, I need you to follow my lead, okay?"

"Uh, okay?" Scott smiled softly before closing his eyes.

"Harmony Home of Scott." And with that single whisper, the Scottish man vanished into thin air, leaving behind a dusty smoke of cyan mixed with white. Tubbo was in awe, but quickly snapped out of it, doing the same thing as Scott did.

"Harmony Home of Scott."

The world went dark for him. It felt as if he was walking on air. A cold breeze swept through him as dust particles of lime green and light turquoise whizzed by. Soon enough, the world stopped and Tubbo fell onto a wooden deck, his head still spinning.

"Hey hey hey, I got you." The sounds of Scott's soft voice was muffled as Tubbo tried to stand up only to topple down. He felt himself being picked up, his arm slinging around someone.

"Hm? W-what happened...?" Tubbo groaned, his head still spinning.

"It's okay Tubbo. I got you." Scott answered back, carrying the boy on the steps and into his home. "Just rest for awhile, okay?"

Tubbo couldn't respond before his eyelids fell and his breathing slowed to even out.

**▪︎ ■ ▪︎ ■ ▪︎ ■ ▪︎ ■ ▪︎**

When Tubbo woke up, he found himself in a light grey bed with a bedside table on the right. Sitting up, Tubbo clutched his head, the spinning dying down. Taking a look around his surroundings, white concrete walls and cyan stairs stood out. Course, their was also the fish tank and plushies along the walls but it didn't interest the British boy.

"Tubbo!" The sound of Scott's voice broke through as he hurriedly walked over to the boy, a bag slung over his shoulder. Dropping the bag on the floor, Scott immediately engulfed Tubbo into a hug. "Dang it, I thought you were gone for good."

"What do you mean? What happened Scott Smajor?" Tubbo started to ramble, earning a soft chuckle from the older male. Releasing Tubbo from his hug, Scott sat near the end of the bed and sighed, a heavy atmosphere falling on the two of them.

"You shouldn't be hear Tubbo. It's... not safe. Especially someone like you." Scott started, his voice wavering with concern and fear.

"What? Why not?"

"In this world, you only have ten lives. Ten lives only." Scott sighed, keeping his gaze to the floor.

"What do you mean?" Tubbo questioned, scooting over to the Scottish man.

"Tubbo, you only have nine lives. After those nine lives of you dying... you're dead."

"Huh? I still don't understand."

"Tubbo, you only have ten lives to stay alive. After your tenth death, you... cease to exist." Scott burst out, trying to find the best words to describe the situation.

"Wait... are you saying that... once I die, I can't wake up like it was all a nightmare?" Tubbo whimpered, cracking Scott's heart.

"You will die." Scott laughed sadly, feeling Tubbo's fear without having to look up at his face expression.

"No, no I don't wanna die. I don't want to die Scott! Scott Smajor please!" Tubbo cried out, grabbing his red plaid shirt, tears starting to fall down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry Tubbo. But, I promise you, I will not let you die." Scott hummed softly, bringing the boy into another hug, letting him sob into his shoulder.

"P-promise?" Tubbo whimpered.

"I promise my last 7 remaining lives." Scott replied, the weight on his neck where the necklace tied around started to grow heavy.

Can he really protect someone like Tubbo?


	2. Basic Safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't possibly teach someone who barely knows anything about your World the basic of NOT dying!
> 
> Well, not unless you've experienced yourself on Death's Door for 3 years and that your 'apprentice' has some level of fighting skills already.

Tubbo - 1 Heart - 9 Lives Remaining  
Scott - 3 Hearts - 7 Lives Remaining

"So if I die ten times... I can never wake up?" Tubbo mumbled, caressing the warm cup of tea in his hands, his gaze staring down at his worn out sneakers.

"Yeah." Scott answered truthfully, fiddling with the necklace around his neck, the weight of it seeming to have grown when Tubbo found out about the sheer consequences of the World.

"And you've died how many times?" Tubbo looked up, his tear-streaked cheeks and slightly puffy red eyes guiltily looked up at the older male.

"Three in total." Scott sighed once again, his gaze falling onto the three green metal hearts clasped on his golden chain.

"How does it feel?"

"Huh?"

"Dying. How was it, when you first died?" Scott forced a pity laugh, knowing that this question was coming.

"It doesn't bother me, I've been through worse." Tubbo crooked his head to the side, a questionable gaze fixated on his face. "The dying part. Not the actual pain itself."

"Why aren't you afraid of dying?"

"Well... I had a similar experience when I was younger. Maybe around your age or so." Scott explained, sitting down next to Tubbo and holding out his wrist. Very faintly, Tubbo could make out some writing scars on it.

_On L fe R ain g_

"What's that?" Tubbo gasped, squinting his eyes to see the words carved into his wrist better.

"Like I said, when I was around your age, I was cursed. And it wasn't no normal curse. A man draped in shadows cursed me to only have one life." Tubbo looked up at the Scottish man, his eyes widened. "I had to go through 3 years of that curse. Soon, the man disappeared as well as the curse."

"3 years... with only one life?" Tubbo whimpered, which broke Scott's heart once again. If his real life heart counted as his death as well, Scott wouldn't even be talking with the younger one at all.

"I was 16 when the curse happened. I lived with that curse for 3 years. By the time the curse left 19 year old me, I was already traumatized with the scary thought of dying and never waking up again. You can still see the trauma stirring inside." Scott smiled sadly, brushing his fingers over the scarred words.

Now that Tubbo thought about it, he had noticed how on edge Scott was always when sparing with him to prepare for a competition. He remembered clearly how Scott would hesitate with some harsh blows, how he sometimes grip the sword handle to hard to the point where Scott couldn't even parry, everything was in clear.

But he was stupid and young. They practiced for 1 year before they departed away.

"Don't go blaming yourself Kid, alright? I was young, not stupid." Scott laughed, though it sounded as if he forced it.

"I'm sorry." Tubbo whispered, averting his eyes away from Scott's wrist.

"Hey Kid, its alright. Now you have a practically veteran helping you survive until Lizzie and I find out how to break this curse." Scott warmly smiled, ruffling the British boy's hair.

"Y-yeah!" Tubbo forced a grin, his eyes shining with fear but yet determination.

Scott's heart filled with hope, praying to whoever could be listening for Tubbo to never go into the pain Scott had to go through; the fire that burned his first life and his head hitting a sharp and jagged rock when he fell to his second death. Standing up, Scott wandered over to the a glass case that had to armor stands inside.

Opening it, Tubbo trotted on over, wanting to see what Scott was doing. Grabbing a dark purple helmet [that had one too many enchantments on it] first, the older male handed it over to Tubbo, who hesitantly took it.

"What's this?" Tubbo gazed at the helmet, placing it on his head. The tip of it fell over his eyes, causing Scott to snicker at it.

"Looks like it doesn't fit you yet." Scott laughed, grabbing the rest of the armor and shutting the glass door with his foot. "That's my old armor. I used to wear it back when I first came here."

"Is this Netherite Armor?"

"Nope. Obsidian." Scott answered back, placing the armor on the table.

"Obsi- what?!" Tubbo sputtered out, his eyes widening again.

"It needs some tweaking here and there, but once I get some final enchantments done on it, the armor should be just as strong as my Nether Star armor." Scott ignored Tubbo's shocked look, attaching the arm guards on him.

"Nethet Star? Wait what?!" Tubbo yelled, ripping his arm away from Scott, the bewilderment pasted on his face.

"Stop moving, I'm trying to put this on you!" Scott scolded, shaking his head. "Anways, yes you heard me, Nether Star armor."

"But I- you- what?!" Tubbo stuttered over his words, completely confused about the whole ordeal. Scott chuckled softly, continuing to help Tubbo put on his arm guards.

"It shocked me as well when I first came here. I later got use to it after exploring it for about an hour or so." Scott smiled, tugging on the leather straps of the arm guards so it wouldn't slip off of Tubbo.

"What else is there for me to know?" Tubbo looked up at the older male then down at his armor. "And speaking of armor, where is yours?"

"I don't need it. Now come on, let's go to my Enchanting Tower to do some final enchantments on your armor, especially the boots." Scott answered, holding out his hand for Tubbo to take.

Humming at the response, Tubbo grabbed ahold of Scott's hand and the two left the house and into the bright sunlight.

"I thought it was afternoon?"

"You passed out for a long time. It scared me. Maybe we should keep away from the waystones for now." Scott responded, his eyes flickering with a hint of guilt and hurt.

"Oh... sorry."

"Quite apologizing Tubbothy. Like I said, it isn't your fault!" Scott laughed, ruffling Tubbo's head.

Though Tubbo knew, he didn't believe it...

▪︎ ■ ▪︎ ■ ▪︎ ■ ▪︎ ■ ▪︎

After the final enchantments on Tubbo's new armor was completed, Scott placed back the extra curse books on the shelves. Apparently, working with Hellshelves are more dangerous than Tubbo originally thought when Scott told him about it.

"I also have an extra sword for you as well. Maybe I should have brought it over to get some better enchantments on it." Scott mumbled the last part, walking down the stairs with Tubbo following along. "Well, this will have to do for now. You should be okay."

"Now what?" Tubbo asked, exiting out the tower and glancing his eyes over Scott's area. "I really like your area Scott Smajor. Its very you."

"Why thank you." Scott laughed. "Now, I suppose a tour around the land will be nice for you, won't it?" At the sound of that, Tubbo's eyes lit up. "I'll take that as a yes. Come along." Scott smiled, and walked towards the exit of the large mountain the tower as on.

Before doing a complete 180 and jumped straight off the cliff.

"SCOTT SMAJOR!" Tubbo screamed, running to the Cliffside, his heart heavy. What he expected was Scott's body flopped on the ground.

Not him perfectly fine, no injuries and laughing.

"Wha- I- how?!" Tubbo yelled down at the Scottish man, confusion filling his voice.

"Its an enchantment for my boots! You should try it! Jumping off, I mean." Scott exclaimed back, his eyes watery from laughing so much.

"Are you insane?! I'm not doing it!" Tubbo gasped back, backing away from the cliff.

"Alright! Whatever you say!" Scott chuckled. He honestly knew Tubbo wouldn't jump. Or at least, that's what he theorized.

"TROPS AWAY!!" Looking back up, Scott was able to cast a glance of a blur of green shooting down the mountain. By the time Tubbo had landed softly on the ground, Scott was more than impressed.

"I thought you said you weren't going to do it." Scott teased, helping Tubbo up.

"Call me a bit of a liar. And maybe a daredevil." Tubbo confidently replied, grabbing Scott's hand and pulling himself up.

"Well, that slims down to the people you should not be around." Scott laughed.

"Aw. Sad." Tubbo grinned, turning on his heels and walking back into the house, Scott following along a little later.

_**Maybe it won't be as bad...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-Posting : Wattpad [Early Chapters will be released there!]


	3. Don't You DARE Die!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all starts going down...

After the small tour around Scott's area (Tubbo seemed to like the greenhouse area a lot. Well, to be exact, he liked all of them, but mostly the greenhouse), the two of them took a seat and admired the flowers blooming in the bright sunlight.

"Forgot to mentioned but I'll also be heading out for a moment. Apparently Jimmy has something for me to do. If you want, you can come along or just stay here." Scott huffed, tugging on his red plaid shirt that was tied loosely at the bottom.

How badly Tubbo did want to go, but he was mentally scarred by those Way-Stones.

"I think... I'll stay back here. Me and those Way-Stones just don't go well together." Tubbo smiled, looking down at the ground. "Besides, I can train myself for any dangers!"

"Hm, sounds good Tubs." Scott laughed, standing up and ruffling his hair once again. "I'll be back, hopefully not dead. Oh! And here!" Tossing over a spare communicator, Tubbo acted quickly and grabbed it before it could drop in the floor. "In case you need to contact me, switch to Comms 4."

And with that, Scott flashed one last grin before walking back into the greenhouse and towards the Way-Stone.

_Please don't die... I need you..._

"Alright, bye Scott Smajor!" Tubbo waved, the silence of the area now filling the garden. Kicking his feet back and forth, Tubbo decided to explore more of the area, hoping to find something amusing.

If he knows Scott, he knows that the Scottish man LOVES his puzzles and tricks. Guess being the Main Contributor of MCC has its perks. Maybe when Tubbo gets older, he'll ask Scott if he can help along.

But for now, it's mystery time.

Walking out of the garden, Tubbo strolled in the Greenhouse again and started to check each barrel. At first, it was just some extra seeds and food resources. Just when he was about to give up hope and just go practice defending himself, the younger one found a journal hidden underneath a stack of barrels! Bingo!!

Opening the journal up, Tubbo's eyes began to skirm the pages of Scott's (surprisingly messy) handwriting. It mostly talked about how everyone was slowly adapting into the new life they have. It also talked about some other people as well, such as Lizzie, Katherine, Fwhip, and even Shubble!

_I just hope Lizze and I find some sort of way to break this horrific curse. I'm already getting some bad_ _flashbacks_ _to the Mystery Man..._

That certainly caught Tubbo's attention. Mystery Man? Who was he?

Nevertheless, Tubbo stuffed the notebook underneath his arm and continued on, heading inside the house and checking around. Anything that look suspicious (in Tubbo's eyes at least), he would immediately check it. But alas, nothing.

Heading upstairs, Tubbo's eyes couldn't help but fall onto a bedside cabinet. What was more interesting is the fact that it was locked. Huffing in annoyance, Tubbo immediately started to scout the room, checking every little nook and cranny.

Soon enough, Tubbo found a key underneath the fish tank. Quickly snatching it, he zoomed back on over to the cabinet and opened it. Inside were photos of Scott with some other people. One of them which Tubbo was easily able to recognize was Hbomb!

_Does he ever cut his beard?_

In the middle of the photos was another journal with a fine leather cover on it. Opening it up, Tubbo sat on the floor and once again began to skirm the pages. Unlike the last one, this one seemed to talk about something else.

_The Mystery Man came today. He lowered the sun and forced us to fight thousands of mobs with what weapons we had on hand. I could've died, my friends could've died._

_This is too much_ _for_ _me. I can't take this anymore..._

Reading the sentences made Tubbo feel bad for Scott. He imagined how terrified Scott was. Placing himself in his shoes, Tubbo held back a soft whimper as flashes of mobs surrounding him filled his vision. He could feel the absolute fear that Scott would have felt. And to think he was just 16, the same age as Tubbo himself, it just pained him.

Quickly stuffing that same journal underneath his arm where the other was, Tubbo placed the two on the desk, running off to see anything else.

Or at least, that's what he thought he was going to do.

The crackle of his communicator went off. Checking the main user, it came from Comms 4. Maybe Scott was just checking in on him? Fumbling around for a moment, Tubbo was able to answer it. "Hello?"

"Is this Tubbo?" It wasn't Scott's voice.

"Y-yes... where's Scott Smajor?" A pit started to form in Tubbo's stomach as he started to assume something bad happened.

"Ah... in the Infirmary."

"WHAT?!" Tubbo shouted, the pit in stomach now heavy like steel and his voice starting to waver, as if he was about to cry.

"Jimmy! You made the kid worry!" Some shouts filled the receiver before another voice spoke through.

"Don't worry, he isn't dead-dead. But currently, he's unconscious." The new voice explained. "Or at least, I hope so."

"O-oh... okay." Tubbo gasped, a sob-like tone breaking through. Shit... Scott no. And it was all Tubbo's fault! If he had followed with Scott, none of this would have happened. "Where is he?"

"Kid, like I said he'll be—"

"NO! WHERE IS HE?!" Tubbo yelled, running out the door and to the Way-Stone, his hand grazing the white letters engraved on the smooth stone.

"The main Server Square. Fwhip will meet you there."

"Why me?"

Tubbo didn't bother to listen to the two bicker. Shutting off the communicator, Tubbo quickly whispered the location and soon felt as if he was walking on air again.

Dropping himself down onto the ground, Tubbo ignored the spinning mind of his and ran down the district of the Server Square. He didn't know how far he ran until someone with red copper hair stopped him, grabbing Tubbo by the shoulder and guiding him into a large building with blank white concrete walls and windows that showed each room.

"Jesus kid! Don't worry, Scott should be safe." The man calmed down Tubbo, walking him down the hallways and inside a room. "Hey Jimmy, he's here."

Inside the room laid Scott, his breath seeming to stagger every few seconds. His brows seemed to burrow, like a bad thought was running through his mind. Rushing over to the man, Tubbo glanced over to the man sitting next to Scott. "How did this happen?"

"Ah... we were hunting for some spiders and one of them ended up getting the jump on him." The man, Jimmy, replied. But Tubbo knew it was a lie. Scott wasn't predictable, no, he was quick-witted and his reflexes were harsh.

And Tubbo knew that. Because he had witness it before.

"Uh... Jimmy?" Fwhip immediately perked up, his eyes falling onto the chained hearts around Scott's neck.

"What Fwhip?"

"His necklace..." Pointing straight at Scott, both Tubbo and Jimmy looked over.

_**Four orange hearts were now clasped on.** _

"No..." Tubbo gasped, his eyes widened with fear. His fear soon turned to anger as Tubbo snapped his head towards Jimmy. "You mother FUCKER!!" With a loud cry, Tubbo tackled Jimmy down to the floor and pinned him down.

"Tubbo wait—"

"YOU KILLED HIM! YOU GOT SCOTT KILLED!!" Tubbo screamed, his tears threatening to fall down his face. But Tubbo wouldn't let them, not again.

"I didn't mean to!!" Jimmy yelled back, fear and anger mixed in his eyes.

"NO! YOU LIED!! SCOTT DOESN'T LET SOME SPIDER GET THE JUMP ON HIM! YOU KILLED HIM YOURSELF!" Tubbo argued back, holding back the action to just squeeze Jimmy and not let him breath.

"NO I—"

"HE'S DEAD! BECAUSE. OF. **YOU!!** "

Fwhip had immediately pried Tubbo away from Jimmy, ignoring the shouts and threats of "killing him" from the boy. "Alright that's enough!" Turning towards Jimmy, Fwhip gave a glare at him. "Jimmy, head on back. And you." His eyes glared at Tubbo, who has now been trying to calm himself down.

"You head back to Scott's place."

"But I—" Tubbo started.

"NO!" Fwhip growled, causing Tubbo to flinch and immediately make himself seem smaller. "I'll tell you when Scott's awake."

"...alright." Tubbo mumbled, walking out the room.

As he left and the door clicked behind him, Fwhip sighed and turned back towards Scott.

"You certainly weren't joking when you said the kid was like a brother to you..."


	4. 1 and 4 Hearts

Scott Smajor — 4 Hearts — 6 Lives Remaining  
Tubbo — 1 Heart — 9 Lives Remaining

Tubbo hates this. He hates this so much. Scott 'died' and it was all the Jimmy's fault. Tubbo knew he was lying about the spider. If it weren't for the laws of this land, Tubbo could and would have, with no hesitation, strangle Jimmy until he 'died' as well.

Pacing back and forth in the hallway that connected to the front door, Tubbo started to worry more and more about Scott. He hadn't gotten a call from Comms 4 about his health and it worried Tubbo, a lot. Scott was basically a role model for him ever since. But now here he was, panicking over the stupid things.

Soon enough, Tubbo had completely given up on the Comms announcement and decided to go back into Detective mode and look for more journal's scattered around. And, if no one had heard about the incident yet, go and visit everyone that was mentioned in the journals and ask questions about it.

Detective Tubbo is on the case.

《 ▪︎ ■ ▪︎ ■ ▪︎ ■ ▪︎ 》

From someone who had seen how Scott places his puzzles and make his Escape Rooms, Tubbo was incredibly confused. He had only found 5 journals but it was mentioned in one of them that there more. Tubbo had basically turned the house upside-down just to find more but nothing! Groaning in annoyance, Tubbo gave up on the journals and decided to move on to the next part; interrogating the crew.

Walking back to the Way-Stone, Tubbo looked for the first person to ask about the mystery, Shelby.

Finding her name, Tubbo quickly whispered the name and next thing he knows, he was in front of a lovely garden. The smell of lemon zest and strawberry filled his senses. Golden flowers were scattered around and for some odd reason, it gave him a sense of relaxation.

"Tubbo?" A song-like voice broke out of Tubbo's trance of the area. Looking up, he noticed Shelby's familiar mop of golden brown hair and paper crown on her head. Her amber eyes seemed to be in shock as she walked towards Tubbo. "Wha– how are you here?"

"Ah, I don't know? You could ask Scott but currently he's um... not feeling well." Tubbo mumbled, fiddling with the hem of his white pollo shirt.

"Oh, he lost another heart?"

"Huh? No he—"

"Don't worry Tubbo, Scott's a strong guy!" Shelby smiled before looking back at the vine covered entryway. "Come in, you must have something you want to talk about, correct?"

"Yeah. I actually have some questions for you." Tubbo straightened himself up, pulling the backpack that was tossed over his shoulder closer to him.

"I may have answers to it, depending on what it's about." She laughed, pushing the vines to the side and offering Tubbo to go in first.

"You must be able to!" Tubbo smiled before dropping his head again. "Your name was mentioned in the journals anyways..."

"Huh? Journals?" Shelby perked at him, curiosity filling her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Wait, you heard me?!" Tubbo quickly clapped his mouth shut. "Shit."

"Its fine Tubbo! Just, at least tell me what you mean."

《 ▪︎ ■ ▪︎ ■ ▪︎ ■ ▪︎ 》

"The Mystery Man? Now that's a name I haven't heard in a long, long time." Shubble placed a cup of Butterscotch tea in front of Tubbo. "But, why ask me?"

"Well, I did some adventuring around Scott's home and found these journals." Tubbo opened his bag and pulled out the 5 journals he had found. "Thanks by the way."

"Mm hm!" Shelby nodded, grabbing the first journal on the top of the pile. "I recognize this one alright."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Scott would carry this around all the time." Her face suddenly turned grim as she placed it down on the table. "God... has it really been 3 years?"

"What do you mean?" Tubbo questioned, grabbing the journal and flipping through it, finding the page and holding it out for Shelby to read. "Your name is written on here so you must remember this, right?"

Shelby grabbed it, her eyes scanning the pages littered with Scott's handwriting. At the sight of it, her eyes seem to slightly widened. "Oh thank the heavens that Blood Moons don't exist here."

"Blood what?"

"Hm? Oh right, you don't know." Shubbke laughed softly before shutting the journal. "Blood Moons weren't common nor rare. Every time one is coming, we usually have a room where we hide out the night. The longest Blood Moon we had was about 24 hours."

"What happens during a Blood Moon?" Tubbo hummed, taking a small sip of the Butterscotch Tea.

"Mobs, everywhere you look, mobs are there. And they weren't in normal form like zombies roaming around and skeletons readying their bows. No, they were out for blood." At the end, Shelby seemed to shiver at the thought.

"Has anyone ever experienced the Blood Moons... without a shelter?" Tubbo asked.

"Not to my knowledge. But maybe Lizzie knows." Shelby answered back, leaning against the table.

"Why Lizzie?"

"She had the curse longer than me."

"Really? But Scott mentioned he had the curse for—"

"3 years? I've had it for 2 years. But I know Lizzie had a lot of information about this more than I do. Maybe Scott has some more." Shelby held up her hand, showing a band-aid covering the middle of her wrist.

"Oh." Tubbo quickly finished with the tea (he'll have to ask Scott if they can try and make some for themselves later when he wakes up) and started to pack the journals away. "You have any idea where I can find this 'Lizzie' person?"

"She usually spends her time at her house. If I remember correctly, its near the Spawn Square?" Shelby pointed back at the Way-Stone. "Just head North of Spawn and you'll see this village that looks overgrown. Turn left from there and you'll see a little house with animals there."

"Okay. Thank you Shubble!!" Tubbo smiled, throwing his backpack on and running out, almost tripping on his untied shoelaces.

"Of course Tubbo. Stay safe!!"

Let's pray that Tubbo can be safe.

《 ▪︎ ■ ▪︎ ■ ▪︎ ■ ▪︎ 》

Reaching back at Spawn, Tubbo looked around, his eyes scanning the buildings that covered his horizontal line of sight. He was still amazed by the work everyone had put in, especially when having something like this curse. There were some... questionable buildings such as a guillotine, a casino and a giant hat with rabbit ears poking out. Tubbo did his best to ignore them.

The trek to Lizzie's home was farther than he expected so when Tubbo got there, his feet felt like they were on fire. Finally seeing the small house, Tubbo sighed in relief, picking the pace and running to the house.

  
That relief was immediately shot down when he saw a sign on her door.

_Out_ _for_ _the day. Will be back soon!_

"Fuck!" Tubbo hissed, stomping his foot. There goes the ONE person that had answers! Groaning in annoyance, Tubbo dug his heel into the ground and decided to try the next person. If he can ever find that person, that is. Spinning around, Tubbo walked back, his feet screaming for a break of walking on the trail and cobblestone paths.

As he shuffled his feet towards the Way-Stone, he passed by the Infirmary. Stopping in his tracks, Tubbo stared at the building, the height seeming to stare down at him with devil eyes. Shivering at the sight, Tubbo looked away and continued his way down to the Stone.

Scott has to be waking up soon...

Right?


End file.
